narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryuuro Hyuga
Appearance During his earlier years, Ryuuro had an appearance rather typical of a young boy from his clan. A rather chubby face, with a somewhat thin physique, his dark brown hair cascading below his shoulders slightly, as most of the Hyuga Main Family members, something he commented would most likely impede him from proper reactions in a fast-paced battle. His complexion was darker than normal, as if he had spent a few days tanning. After his departure from the village and constant training, by the time of his eighteenth birthday, Ryuuro's appearance had changed in more than one aspect. Besides his now more muscular body and significant height increase, the young Hyuga also underwent some facial development. No longer displaying his chubby cheeks, he now sports an aquiline nose, rather high cheekbones and a strong jaw. Besides those changes in structure, however, his facial expression appears considerably more feminine now, not to mention younger, to some degree, as he has been considered to be 15 years of age by some for that very reason. His new characteristics however blend in well with his new haircut, the bangs waving over his forehead, sometimes even reaching eye-level. His once attentive face which always had its eyes wide-open at all times, now almost squinting at most things. His skin complexion has also become noticeably paler, although not to the point that he could be considered sickly. Background Ryuuro, a member of the main house of the Hyuga Clan, was quite peculiar ever since a fragile age, mostly because, unlike the majority of his kin, he prefers using ninjutsu almost as much as using the famed Gentle Fist fighting style. Having graduated the Academy at 8, and becoming a Chunin at 13 he was one of the most promising children in the village. When his determination would win over his laziness, his training would be incredibly fruitful. Having fought against many of the villagers, from genin to even jonin, and most of his clan members, for training, he became quite liked among everyone, since he believed that fighting is a way of connecting with a person. He was recruited for the ANBU Black Ops at 14. During the 1 and a half years of working for them, he has killed quite a few people, thus molding his personality into something colder. However, that hasn't changed his way of interacting with people. While perfecting Ninjutsu training one day, he stayed up late on the Hokage mountain and remembered that his dream was always traveling, seeing all there is to see in this world. That night, after leaving a note of goodbye, he departed from Konoha, much to the surprise of everyone. It wasn't a spontaneous decision, as some might assume, he had been pondering it for a very long time, given he was very unhappy with his standing in life. Lately, he has reached Mountain Graveyard and continued training by himself, both in Gentle Fist, Ninjutsu, and in the fine arts of silent assassination he learned during his time in ANBU. Noticeably, he has changed his way of acting a second time, losing the will to actually fight, even though he was training for that very purpose. Instead, he follows his own philosophy toward "enlightenment" which he calls the "Soul Hypothesis", a way of knowledge, and, although not necessarily of peace, he greatly prefers lack of combat whenever possible. He now follows this path, traveling, and tries to learn as much as possible about anything he can lay his eyes upon. Personality Ryuuro is mostly calm, silent when in an unfamiliar environment and can be chatty when it comes to topics he is aware of or simply talking to people he knows. He was never one for showing his feelings too much, but he did speak his mind regarding certain things, such as the curse the Main house of his family puts on the Branch members, believing it to be rather cruel and unnecessary. One of the things Ryuuro values most is freedom, as evidenced by most of his actions. His work as ANBU gave him a colder perspective on certain things, stripping some of meaning while adding more inference to others. Never calling himself a genius, although being flattered when he was called one, he could be considered quite the modest person. One of his greatest desires is, however, to prove he can defeat even some of the most powerful Uchiha, willing to back up his aspirations with action in battle. When angered greatly, he can become very cruel and unforgiving, not only not thinking twice before killing, but taking pleasure in it as well. However, few times has it been when he was put in such a situation. In spite of the constant training he morally forces himself to undergo at times, he is, however, known for being a slacker. He always despised hard work. However he can't but admit the great progress he gets through practice. Although mostly calm, he could also be short tempered due to the fact he developed something akin to multiple personalities, one of the things that make him lose it, for example, being people cheating at card games, or people who believe they can preach the ultimate truth, and deal in senseless arguments when challenged. He is an easy person to amuse when he is in the mood. Even so, he is presumed to be an extremely sad individual by some of the most perceptive shinobi, but not even they could "Pierce his mask" to see if that is indeed the reality, and if it is, what the reason behind it may be. His difficulty with multiple personalities reaches the point where he can even converse and even argues with himself, sometimes out loud. He believes himself to be, perhaps, the most interesting conversational partner he can have, which again conflicts with his "main" modest personality. He does not, however, have any personality which isn't shy and distant from social interaction, all of them sharing these traits. After the drastic changes in character during his training, he claims to follow a certain path, set in principle, rather than just attempting to satisfy his own, human desires such as gaining power. He has become much more amiable and willing to learn. His travels have opened his mind to an entire array of cultures and sub-cultures, as well as phenomena grander than people, which he attempts to understand, deeming combat and fighting quite the useless spectacle nowadays. Abilities Inteligence Ryuuro's intelligence was regarded as one of the most dangerous things among Konoha's new generation of shinobi. His adaptability to ever-changing situations in combat and his ability to keep his calm when facing a clearly stronger opponent could bring him plenty of victories. His strategic skills rival Shikamaru's when he is focused. However, due to his constant lack of focus, he tends to be quite un -observing at times, displaying uncalculated behavior in fighting. He needs a certain atmosphere to cause him to tap into his strategic abilities. Assassin abilities He has the ability to blend in any type of background, and silently dispose of most medium-tier enemies. He loves Kenjutsu, and has been training with swords ever since he was 7, his proficiency increasing significantly year by year, to the point where he can outmatch even most of Iron Country's Samurai, one of his ambitions being to be trained by Mifune himself, and eventually surpass him. Taijutsu Being one of the Hyuga, thus, a possessor of Byakugan, he is incredibly skilled in taijutsu through his Gentle Fist style. Able to use Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven, Vacuum Palm and Eight Trigrams one hundred twenty eight palms after training with several clan members. Nature Transformation Ryuuro can, after training, use the power of 3 chakra natures: Lightning, Wind and Water. After several months, perhaps years of trying, he has succeeded in merging said natures with his Gentle Fist fighting stlye. With lightning he can release a person's electric energy upon contact with his hits, effectively killing most opponents. With water style he can severely drain the body's water resources while the target is being hit and with wind he can apply great pressure on the internal organs, thus increasing the power of his Sixty-Four or One Hundred Twenty Eight palms techniques. He is also able to use Wind Release in conjunction with his Vacuum Palm technique in order to greatly increase its range and destructive power. He also claimed to be working on a new technique, a lot deadlier than anything he has done before, but he is not even close to making it usable in combat, yet. Trivia *Ryuuro was not inspired by one certain character, rather just an amalgam of features I found to be to my liking, gathered from many. *If he had a theme, it would be https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AupqmNAzRR0 *His favorite type of food is pasta with spicy sauce. *His least favorite food is spinach. *Beside fighting the Uchiha and training with Mifune, he also wants to see the Rinnegan in action again, since he finds visual jutsus to be the most beautiful and artistical, as well as most powerful. (This is mostly after Pain's invasion and before the 4th Great Ninja War)